jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Famira/Ponad Życie
Prolog : Austin, jeden z najwybitniejszych archeologów naszych czasów, stał w środku lasu, obok stała rudowłosa i młoda kobieta , będąca jego córką, kobieta jeździła wzrokiem po pięknym i starym jak czasy legendarnego Carmelo i Famiry lesie. Od wydarzeń które zmieniły bieg historii minęło 1000 lat, a jednak mało wiadomo o czasach smoków i driad, profesor Austin poświecił życie dla poszukiwania Monety. Tak monety lecz nie zwykłej , wiąże się z nią niesamowita historia. Rozdział 1 (Carmelo) Carmelo siedział przy stole, w gospodzie pod Ziejącym Smokiem. Za chwile powinien przyjść jego przyjaciel Erot, po chwili czekania i popijania Ognistego Oddechu słynnego napoju w mieście Jelkala, ktoś doszedł do jego stołu. Był to zwykłej budowy człowiek, ani nie za gruby a ni nie za chudy tylko w sam raz, ubrany był w czarną szatę z kapturem, jego włosy były koloru brązowego i pięknie lśniły w blasku ognia pochodzącego z kominka obok. U pasa miał zawieszony sztylet, ozdobiony szmaragdami, jest to „prezent” od okradzionego młodego barona. Młody mężczyzna dosiadł się do Carmelo, po chwili przyszła kelnerka z zapytaniem co podać. -Witam podać coś dla pana? - Spytała ładna rudowłosa kelnerka -A co jest ? No oczywiście oprócz pięknej kobiety z menu? - Odpowiedział Erot -Trochę kultury młody człowieku – Odpowiedziała kelnerka z oburzoną miną -Niech panienka wybaczy moje złe zachowanie. Macie tutaj jeszcze Ognisty Oddech? -Tak mamy, ale pan chyba nie potrzebuje – stwierdziła kobieta -proszę wybaczyć zachowanie mojego kolegi, niestety czasem mu odbija- odezwał się Carmelo -Rozumiem, ale niestety on nie dostanie Alkoholu jeszcze mi gospodę rozniesie – Kelnerka przyjęła przeprosiny -To w takim razie ja poproszę Ognistego Oddechu, i jeśli wolno jak ma pani na imię ? -Tak dobrze przyjęłam zamówienie a podać coś koledze do jedzenia, a i mam na imię Eleonora -to ja poproszę potrawkę i mój wielce kulturalny towarzysz też- Powiedział Carmelo Po chwili zgrabna kelnerka zniknęła za lada i skierowała kroki do kuchni, Carmelo odwrócił się do przyjaciela i rzucił mu chłodne i przerażające spojrzenie. Złodziej bardzo ale to bardzo nie lubił, gdy ktoś robił takie zamieszanie wokół swojej osoby gdy on był w pobliżu, skąd stwierdzenie że zrobił zamęt? Wszyscy się na nich patrzyli a w gospodzie podczas ich rozmowy całkowicie zacichło. Nawet najsłynniejszy gaduła w Jelkali umilkł. Kilka minut później kelnerka imieniem Eleonora, przyniosła misy z jedzeniem i piciem, oczywiście Erot dostał zwykłą wodę, a dokładnie starą ze studni, piękna kobieta stwierdziła że ukaże niegrzecznego gościa. Kiedy Carmelo popił trochę alkoholu , stwierdził że nie ma co czekać i dokładnie zbada sprawę. -No Erot po co chciałeś mnie tu widzieć? -Po co chciałeś mnie tu widzieć?- Złodziej ponowił pytanie widząc że przyjaciel nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. -Co, co mówiłeś? -Czemu chciałeś mnie tu widzieć!!!!!- tym razem nie dał rady i nerwy mu puściły. -Chodzi o to że chciałbym zorganizować akcje? -Kolejna ? A kto jest ofiarą? -Nie ważne, kto ważne co. -No tak racja dla mnie nie ma różnicy kogo okradam -Chodzi o Koronę, królewska koronę. -Hym ciekawe ciekawe. A kto z nami to zrobi? -Eleonora, Ty, Ja, Drawl czyli bard, i krasnolud Khelgar. -Ciekawe Eleonora?? wy się znacie? -Tak ale to nie ważne teraz trzeba czekać. -Na co? -Aż nikogo nie będzie w gospodzie. -Ok zgadzam się, na okradnięcie króla z korony. -Tylko jeden warunek -Jaki? -Opowiemy swoja najbardziej niesamowitą historie. Następny rodział napisze pod pseudonimem Famira :) chce wam powiedziec, że początek nie fajny bo nie miałam jak tego zrobic ale ich opowieści będą fajne mam taka nadzieje :) ' '''A teraz konkurs kto pierwszy opowie swoja historie- kto zgadnie = Dedyk ' Rozdział 2(Famira) Camerlo wyszedł z gospody.Nie mając nic do roboty udał się w kierunku ulubionego miejsca w którym najczęściej okradał ludzi.Był to most przez który nie rzadko przechodzili ludzie.Byli to najczęściej kupcy.Nie było tam konkuręcji ani strarzy więc złodziej mógł spokojnie działać.Ukrył się przy mośćie w cieniu gdzie nie było go widać i czekał na jakiegoś człowieka ze złotem w sakiewce.Po paru minutach ujrzał przechodzącego straca w płaszczu i w kapturze spod którego wystawała siwa broda.Może by go zostawił gdyby nie to że na granatowy płaszcz był przyozdobony złotymi nićmi a do paska była przypięta wypchana sakiewka.Gdy starzec znalazł się na środku mostu złodziej zaszedł go od tyłu i staną za nim niczym ćień,wyją nóż na wszelki wypadek.I gdy miał sięgnąć po sakiewke stary człowiek natychmiast się obrócił i spojrzał swoimi szarymi zmrurzonymi źrenicami na Carmelo.Po czym powiedział. -Wiem że chcesz mnie okraść ale nie radzę ci tego robić. -Ciesz się lepiej że nie jestem mordercą! Carmelo odepchną starca szybko zabierając mu przy tym sakiewkę.A następnie uciekł gdzieś na bok gdzie nie było go już widać.Obejrzał się tylko by zobaczyć czy starszy człowiek nadal jest na moście.Ale jego już nie było zupełnie jakby rozpłyną się w powietrzu.Młody złodziej zdziwił się lekko bo zwykle jego ofiary tak prędko nie znikają .Ale nie przeją się tym,tylko zajrzał do świeżo skradzionej sakwy.Było w niej to co przypuszczał,złoto.Ale było tam coś jeszcze.Srebna moneta z dziwnymi inskrypcjami których Carmelo nie mógł rozszyfrować.W branży trafiały mu się różne rzeczy ale nigdy nic takiego.Wyją monetę z sakwy.Przyjrzał się jej wyraźnie.Nie było na niej podobizny żadnego władcy ani herbu.Ale nie wyglądała na podrobioną gdyż była idealnie wywarzona.Złodziej podrzucił ją mówiąc. -Pewnie jest sporo warta! Jednak moneta której było oczywiste że spadnie do ręki złodzieja nagle zmieniła kierunek i spadła w dół mostu gdzie akurat przechodzili jacyś ludzie.Carmelo uznał że niema sensu zdradzania swojej obecności dla jedenj monety więc postanowił szybko się ulotnić.Gdyby tylko wtedy wiedział ile miał racji mówiąc że moneta jest sporo warta a może i więcej! Gdy nadchodził wieczór Karczmy i sklepy były już powoli zamykane Carmelo udał się do gospody gdzie czekać na niego mieli jego przyszli spulnicy.Jednak gdy Carmelo zapukał do dzwi gospody nikt mu nie otworzył.Znalazł za to kartkę przy oknie na której było napisane żeby przyszedł jutro.Złodziej postanowił że jutro dowie się wszystkiego dlaczego umówione spotkanie przełożono. ''' Wiem że next śledzia nie wart XD.Ale zawsze coś. Rozdział 3 (Famira) Dedyk dla Poli1301. Następnego dnia Carmelo nie miał lekko.Strarze go szukały.Co może było by codzienością gdyby nie to że strarze na codzień miały ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż ściganie zwykłych złodzieji.Otuż ostatnio w pobliżu miasta rozegrała się bitwa z Drowami (mrocznymi elfami) i trzeba było pilnować bram by nie przedostały się jakieś niedobitki .Ale cóż najwyraźniej strarzom się zdawało że wszystkie Drowy zostały wybite.Po dniu ukrywania się Carmelo udał się w stronę już nieczynej gospody.Gdy otworzył dzwi ujrzał puste stoły poza jednym na samym środku.Siedziała tam Eleonora która najwyraźniej była czymś przybita,Drawl który sprawdzał struny na swej lutni.Był to szczupły blond włosy mężczyzna o łagodnych rysach twarzy,Erot któremy mia najwyraźniej przypalone końcówki włosów.Ale nic dziwnego skoro był chemikiem. Brakowało tylko krasnoluda Khelgara.Młody złodziej przysiadł się do nich.Wtem Eleonora zapytała. -Jaki mamy plan? -Cierpliwości.Powiem wam jak przybędą wszyscy. -Jeśli chodzi o krasnoluda to pewnie nie prędko przyjdzie,Wtrącił się chemik. -Czemu? -Krasnoludy zawsze spuźniają się na spotkania.Chyba że chodzi o wojnę wtedy są bardzo punktualne. Wtem do gospody wparował krasnolud.Był niski jak na krasnoluda miał ciemno brązowe włosy i gęstą brodę a jego oczy były zielone.Był w zbroji a u boku miał miecz.Nie wiadomo dlaczego był cały ochlapany błotem i wyglądał na pobitego.Wtem wtrącił się Drawl. -Khelgar odwiedziłeś po drodze parę karczm czy może wracasz z jedenej z tych swoich bitew? Khelgar wzioł grajka za szyję.Po mimo swojego wzrostu był bardzo silny i przemówił ochrypłym głosem. -Gdyby nie to że jestem rycerzem ten dowcip kosztował by cię życię! -Ej spokój nie chcę w tym miejscu rozlewu krwi! - wtrąciła się Eleonora. -Niech będzie- odpowiedział krasnodul Krasnolud odstawił grajka na ziemię po czym nalał sobie trochę Ognistego Odechu.A następnie siadł wśród rozmowców z kuflem w ręku. To jeszcze nie koniec rozdziału. Rozdział 3 cd (Famira- Carmelo nie ma siły na nexsta :( wiec kontynuować bede za niego) Mineła godzina, w tym czasie zdążyli omówić plan. Wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu, popijając alkohol i patrzyli na ogień w kominku. Nagle do gospody wparował człowiek, był on dość młodym męzczyną, był ubrany w zbroję na którą narzucił niebieską szatę , na której wyszyte zostało białe płaczące oko, buty a raczej coś w stylu elementu zbroi były koloru złoto - srebrnego. Jego Spodnie płytowe odbijały kominkowy ogień.U boku jego zawieszony był krótki miecz, jego czarne włosy oraz ubranie było ubrudzone jakby sadzą. Carmelonie nie wiedział czy inni dostrzegli to co on, a dokładnie to że rycerz miał na ręce ranę, lecz tylko gady dałyby radę zostawić taki ślad. -Co tak stoicie!!! Jeśli jesteście zdolni do walki to ruszać się!!!!!!- wrzasnał rycerz Wszyscy zastanawiali się o co chodzi.Wtem za okna usłyszeli jak ktoś krzyczy SMOK!!! Spojrzeli na siebie.Krasnolud dopijając ostatni łysk Ognistego odechu natychmiast wybiegł na zewnątrzn by walczyć ze smokiem.Reszta też wybiegła na zewnątrzn poza Drawlem. -Jestem grajkiem nie wojownikiem! -Masz ten miecz i walcz.Albo chociarz opatrz ranych!Wrzasną człowiek. Grajek wybiegł na zewnątrzn by nie denerwować strażnika.Zaś tam panował kompletny haos.Domy się paliły,ludzie ucieklai w panice zostawiając wszystko czego przez całe życie się dorobili by je tylko ratować.Strarze próbowały walczyć ale smok miał bardzo twarde łuski.Wyglądał na około 8,5 metra długości a skrzydła miał ogromne i bardzo silne.Był od ogona po pysk uzbrojony pazurami,szponami,kolcami i zębami.Te ostatnie były najgroźniejsze bowiem nikt nie chciał skączyć w paszczy smoka.Ciężko było określić jego barwę gdyż noc i światło ognia nadawało mu mylnego koloru.Postacie patrzyły na niego z przerażeniem poza driadą która patrzyła na smoka jak gniew od bogów za czyny tego miasta.Pierwszy oprzytomniał z oszołomienia na widok smoka Carmelo. -Mam pomysł.Najlepiej będzie jak z tad uciekniemy. -Nie chcę nic mówić ale na naszej drodze stoji wielki krwiożerczy gad który raczej nie jest w dobrym nastroju.Wtrącł się Eort. -Nie aż taki zły!Po prostu coś go tu musiało przyciągnąć.Powiedziała Eeonora. -Z kąd wiesz?Spytał grajek. -Smoki nigdy nie atakują z byle powodu.Ale wątpię żeby jemu chodziło o kolację. Wtem z odali dało się słyszeć czyjś krzyk. Tu Famira.Przepraszam za brak nextów ale liczyłam że ten rozdział dokończy Carmelo .Ale najwyraźniej muszę wziąść bloga w swoje ręce.Sorki za błedy jeśli jakieś bendą i zapraszam do czytania. Carmelo natychmisat się obrócił w jego stronę.Widząc że jego znajomi są zajęci smokiem lub ucieczką poszedł w jego kierunku.Doszedł na plac na którym znajdowała się studnia.Tam ujrzał dziwnie ubraną czarnowłosą dziewczynę która najwyraźniej miała złamaną ręke i była przerażona.Podszedł do niej a ta odrazu odskoczyła. -Kim jesteś!? I gdzie ja jestem? -Jestem Carmelo.A ty? -Famira. -Naprawdę niewiesz gdzie jesteś? -Nie. -No cóż witaj w Oldled na południowym krańcu archipelagu barbarzyńskiego. Nagle pojawił się smok i znajomi Carmelo uciekający przed nim. -A to co to? -Smok!Wiej ile się da! Do Famiry i Carmelo dołączyła reszta i zaczel uciekać. -Nie zabiliście go? -To bydle nawet nie drgnie od stalowego ostrza!A ten głupi grajek rozwcieczył go swoją muzyką! -Myślałem że ,muzyka go uspokoji. -Teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Uciekali ale wiedzieli że smok i tak ich dopadnie.W końcu dobiegli do mostu.Wtem Carmelo wpadł na pewien pomysł. -Erot masz może ten worek z tą wybuchową substancją?Wiesz ten na specjalne okazję. -Chodzi ci o worek z wodorem?Pewnie! Tylko wiesz że to nie jest stabilne? -Wiem wiem .Dawaj! -Chyba nie chceice tego wysadzić?! Wtrąciła się Driada. -A masz lepszy pomysł?Lepiej naszykój strzały! Carmelo przymocował worek do belki pod mostem po czym zaczą uciekać akurat jak smok wszedł na most. -Strzelaj!!! Driada strzeliła ognistą strzałą.Kiedy strzała trafiła w worek było można poczuć zapach siarki po czym nastąpił wybuch tylko cudem Carmelo dobiegł na drugi kraniec mostu. -Kryć się!!! Nasi bohaterowie ukryli się za skałami kiedy most wybuchł na kawałki i zawalił się wraz ze smokiem w przepaść.Smok oszołomiony spadł w przepaść zdołając jedynie ryczeć.I wylądował tam przygnieciony resztkami mostu i gruzem co sie osuną podczas wybuchu.Nie wiadomo było czy przeżył jednak wszyscy obstawiali zgon na miescu choćby przez oszołomienie wybuchem.Jedynie Famira stała i niewiedziała o co chodzi. I bum!Koniec rozdziału. 'Rozdział 4 (Carmelo) - O co w tym chodzi?' - Ktoś może mi powiedzieć co to za bestiaa? - och nic takiego to tylko smok - stwierdziła driada. - Smok? A co to takiego?. -dobra nie wiem jak ty ale ja się zbieram, trafiliśmy na jakąś babkę z defektem mózgu. - ejejej grajku, nie tak prędko ona chyba złamała rękę. - to nie mój, problem złodzieju. - no tak ale tylko ty umiesz coś na to poradzić. - powtarzamy to nie mój problem. - zaraz będzie twój jak rozpłatam ci ten durny łeb, i tą twoją lutnię. - Stół dziub krasnoludzie a to jest Mandola ty niedouczony gburze. - o nie tak my nie będziemy rozmawiać zaraz pokaże ci co to znaczy zadrzeć z krasnoludem. - CISZA ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ WSZYSCY, KŁÓCICIE SIE JAK PRZEKUPKI NA TARGU JESZCZE CHWILA A JA WEZME TEN CHORY I TĘPY TOPUR I ROZPLATAM WAM TE DREWNIANE ŁBY. - u ma umie wrzeszcześ ta nowa - stwierdził grajek z dziwnym grymasem. - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ KIMKOLWIEK JESTEŚ, I CO TO ZA MIEJSCE. IDZIECIE NA BAR PRZEBIERAŃCÓW??? - proponuje żebyś się tak nie darłla bo zwolasz drowy do nas - powiedzila spokojnie Eleonora - hab już zwolala - powiedział Carmelo gdy z cienia wylowylo się mnóstwo drowów Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania